


My Personal Heater

by fruitsudans



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, it's as fluffy as it gets, winter themed stuff is always soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: It's the dead of winter and Kaito's yelling about something.Time for Shinichi to find out what's wrong.(Winter Prompt fill for the KaiShin Discord. Enjoy!)





	My Personal Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this short snip for the Winter theme being hosted on the KaiShin discord. This snip was inspired by the last two episodes of Magic Kaito 1412. Hope everyone enjoys!

“AGHHH!!”

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes at the enraged sound. He turned over from his comfy position on the couch to see Kaito fumbling with a deck of cards. The magician had an annoyed expression on his face as he fixed the deck and shuffled it. As the bridge was formed, a couple of cards flew out of the deck and landed on the floor.

“UGHH! Not again!” Kaito quickly picked the cards up and tried again, only for the same result to happen. Shinichi finally decided to announce he was awake with an exaggerated yawn. Kaito immediately put the cards down. “Shinichi?”

“Mmm Kai, good morning.”

Kaito chuckled as he went to the adjacent couch and brought Shinichi into a side hug, “Dear, it’s four in the afternoon. You fell asleep listening to your soap operas again.”

“Again? Never mind that. Why were you yelling so loud?”

Kaito let out a huff, “Messed up my card trick, that’s all. Nothing special.” 

“You messed up?” Shinichi looked at his husband with a smug smile, “Hmm, so the extraordinary Kuroba Kaito makes mistakes. Who knew?”

Kaito pinched Shinichi’s hip, making the detective let out a small yelp of pain, “Shut up.” Kaito released Shinichi and rubbed his hands together. “It’s just so damn cold in this mansion of yours. My hands aren’t moving how I want them to.”

“You could’ve turned on the heater.”

“Already tried. The central heating is down and they can’t get a technician here until tomorrow.” Kaito flopped onto Shinichi’s lap with his back on Shinichi’s thighs. 

Shinichi patted Kaito’s stomach, “Ah, so that’s why you’ve been cursing. Too cold huh?” 

Kaito just grumbled and poked Shinichi’s cheek. Shinichi shivered. The magician’s finger was ice cold.

“You could try your card tricks wearing mittens or gloves?” Shinichi suggested, already knowing there was going to be backlash.

Kaito gave him a deadpan look, “No.” 

Shinichi let out a tired sigh, “Fine then.” He took Kaito’s hands and placed them on his chest directly over his heart. Kaito blushed at the action.

“Uhh Shinichi?”

“The area around your heart is warmer than the rest of the body due to it pumping blood,” Shinichi explained, “In other terms: I’m trying to warm your hands.”

Finally understanding the detective’s gesture, Kaito pressed harder against Shinichi, “Wouldn’t it be warmer if I directly touched your skin?”

“No way in hell. Your fingers are cold. This will do.”

Kaito pouted once again and sat up to straddle Shinichi, keeping his hands over Shinichi’s heart. The melodic heartbeat was comforting to Kaito as they sat in silence.

“By the way, if you ever experience hypothermia, rubbing against your heart will increase your body temperature and your chance of survival.” 

Of course Shinichi would kill a romantic mood with trivia. Kaito blinked at the piece of information before letting out a chuckle, “Alright detective nerd, I’ll keep that in mind if I freeze to death in this mansion.”

Shinichi took Kaito’s hand and kissed the magician’s palm, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ll keep you warm Kaito.”

“Aw Shinichi, are you offering to be my personal heater?” Kaito wiggled his eyebrows, “I think I know of another region of the body that’s kept warm at all times. Would you like to find out?”

Shinichi pushed Kaito off of his lap, “You just lost your personal heater. Stick your hands in your pants and you’ll live.” He began to walk away but felt a hand grip his ankle.

“Shinichi, I was kidding! Please stay!! Or rather, let me stick my hands in your pants!”

“NO!” Shinichi kicked away from Kaito and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Kaito to grovel on the floor. Shinichi fetched a kettle and began to warm up some water while Kaito was fake crying on the floor.

“How could my dear Shinichi leave me for dead?!” Kaito said as he sniffled. He peered over the corner of the couch to see Shinichi rolling his eyes at his husband’s immaturity. Shinichi turned his back on Kaito to pull two cups out of the cupboard. 

The kettle let out a loud whistle and Shinichi poured the hot water into the two cups. He grabbed two packets on the counter and mixed the powder with the water. Shinichi picked up the two cups and brought it over to where Kaito was still whining on the ground.

Shinichi handed the cup to Kaito who looked at it in wonder, “Here you go. You’re welcome.” 

Kaito stood up and took the cup into his hands. The warmth of the cup began to defrost his numb fingers. “Is this...coffee?”

“No. It’s hot chocolate. Well, mine’s dark chocolate. Yours is milk chocolate.” 

Kaito sniffed at it before taking a tentative sip, “Ow!”

“I literally just made it. Wait a couple more minutes.” Shinichi sat on the couch and Kaito quickly curled up beside him, nursing the cup close to him. Shinichi switched on the television and changed it to a rerun of an overplayed holiday special. The two sipped on their drinks as they poked fun at the quality of the movie.

Kaito snorted as he took a sip of his cocoa, “Okay, that reindeer was definitely not moving its mouth.”

“They probably had a limited budget,” Shinichi mumbled as he gulped down the rest of his cocoa. Kaito looked at him with wide eyes.

“How…? Aren’t you going to scald your throat?”

“I prefer hot drinks. _ Very _ hot drinks.” Shinichi emphasized as he pressed his cup against Kaito’s cheek. The cup was still very warm.

“Wow you’re amazing,” said Kaito, awestruck. Shinichi smirked as he watched Kaito attempt to down the rest of his drink. The magician took several breaks but managed to finish it. When Kaito put his cup down on the side table, Shinichi took his hands.

“They’re warmer now. It worked.”

Kaito flexed his fingers, “Huh, you’re right. My hand actually feels like it’s there.” He took the deck of cards out of his pocket and shuffled it. Not a single card was flung. “Yes!”

“Congratulations,” Shinichi said while clapping his hands, “You can shuffle a deck of cards.”

“Very funny Shinichi.” Kaito kissed his husband’s cheek, “But this was all thanks to you for warming me up. Thanks.”

“It was nothing,” Shinichi said while fighting off a blush, “anyone can make hot cocoa.”

Kaito sidled up closer to Shinichi to whisper in the detective’s ear, “But I can taste the love in the hot cocoa you make.”

The tips of Shinichi’s ears burned bright red and he pushed Kaito away, “You’re so embarrassing.”

“Just for you darling!”


End file.
